À Sua Maneira
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquela mulher complicada, que tinha sua maneira bem estranha e irritante de se expressar, mas ela se importava com ele, ele se importava com ela, aquilo bastava. - ZoNami


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Eu não parei de gostar de ZoRobin, apenas quis sair um pouco da minha zona de conforto xD (mas não me peçam para escrever Franky x Robin).

* * *

A festividade daquela noite no Palácio Real da Ilha dos Tritões parecia não ter fim. A batalha difícil havia acabado, Hody fora finalmente derrotado por Luffy e seu bando, e agora todos aproveitavam o que aquela ilha tinha a oferecer.

Carnes, doces e muita bebida era o que não faltava. Além das belas sereias que deixavam Sanji tendo hemorragias nasais, preocupando bastante Chopper.

Todos estavam se divertindo, e depois de certo tempo de festa e cantoria (Brook animou a todos, mostrando as suas novas músicas), algumas pessoas já se dispersavam. Algumas iam embora para suas respectivas casas, outras acabaram por dormir por ali mesmo, como Luffy, que dormia em meio ao monte de ossos que sobrara das carnes que havia comido.

Porém, esse foi um dos raros momentos em que Zoro se encontrava completamente acordado. Brook ainda cantava alguma música ao fundo, e Sanji jogava todo seu charme para cima das belas sereias.

Zoro estava ficando entediado. E pegando uma garrafa de sakê ainda bem cheia, se levantou e se arrastou para fora do palácio. Os poucos ainda presentes no local nem ao menos o viram saindo, ou se viram, não se importaram.

O espadachim não conhecia nada daquela ilha debaixo d'água, mas resolveu sair por aí explorando, sem rumo, logo ele voltaria. Não se perderia, claro.

Depois de um tempo de pura caminhada sem ver nada de atrativo, Zoro fora parar em um pequeno parque, como, ele não soube dizer. Mas o parque era bonito, apesar de estar tarde da noite, ninguém estava no local, e a escuridão caía sem pudor sobre o ambiente, sendo entrecortada apenas por alguns postes de luz espalhados por lá.

O espadachim adentrou o local, olhando os brinquedos sem funcionamento próximos a si. Devia ser um lugar divertido durante o dia.

Logo ele se deteve ao ver ao longe, sentada em um banco, uma cabeleira alaranjada bem familiar.

- O que faz aqui? – Zoro perguntou, se aproximando da mulher. Nami se virou para ele, esboçando um sorriso.

- Cansei de ficar naquele palácio sem poder tocar em nenhum tesouro. – Disse simplesmente. Típico.

- Tsc... Pelo menos não roubou nada... – O olhar que Nami lhe lançou foi o suficiente para não dizer mais nada. Bebeu um longo gole do sakê que estava em sua garrafa, se sentando ao lado da pirata no banco do parque.

- E você? Se perdeu, por acaso?

- Claro que não! – Zoro exclamou, irritado. Ele nunca se perdia, afinal.

- Ahh... Você não mudou nada mesmo – Nami disse, suspirando.

- Olha quem fala! – O outro logo retrucou, mal humorado.

Nami não respondeu, mas olhou para a garrafa de sakê que ia de tempo em tempo para a boca do espadachim.

- Me dá essa garrafa aqui! – Como Zoro não estava esperando, a navegadora rapidamente conseguiu tirar a garrafa das mãos dele, e deu um longo gole no sakê, que já estava acabando, aliás.

Quem conhecesse os Chapéus de Palha, sabia muito bem que não era somente Zoro que bebia muito, Nami também nunca dispensava um bom sakê, apesar de ser mais fraca para a bebida do que ele.

- Ei! – Mas logo Zoro quis sua preciosa bebida de volta. Ele não gostava de dividir o sakê com ninguém, óbvio.

E assim que Nami estava com a garrafa na boca, ele a puxou de volta, fazendo escorrer algumas gotas de sakê pelos lábios da mulher. Zoro fitou a boca dela durante alguns segundos, antes de sentir o corpo de Nami sendo chocado contra o seu.

- Eu me molhei toda! Me devolve isso, imbecil! – Exclamou ela, se alterando, como de costume.

Porém Zoro fora pego de surpresa, além de estar concentrado em coisas que não devia, não esperava que Nami fosse simplesmente pular encima dele para recuperar a garrafa de sakê _que pertencia a ele_.

- Sua louca, sai de cima de mim! – Ele tentou se desvencilhar do corpo dela, mas isso só piorou, fazendo com que ambos caíssem do banco do parque, para o chão gramado.

O corpo de Nami sobre o seu. Sua face perigosamente próxima a sua. E o cheiro de sakê ainda presente em seu hálito, assim como algumas gotas ainda presentes em seus lábios.

E antes que Zoro pudesse tomar qualquer ação, que seria puxá-la para um beijo, Nami o fez primeiro.

Ela selou sua boca à dele, em um beijo profundo e embriagante, aquele sabor dos lábios deles se mesclando com o forte sabor do sakê que fora ingerido momentos antes.

Talvez estivessem agindo somente por impulso, ou talvez o álcool finalmente tivesse exercido algum controle maior sobre eles, ou talvez ainda, eles realmente quisessem aquilo. Mas não importava no momento, pois logo os dois se separaram, e logo Zoro a fitou confuso, embora agora enrubescido.

- Oi... Nami... – Balbuciou.

- Não pergunte. – A ruiva disse firmemente, se levantando e afastando dele, porém logo parando a uma distancia e falando sem se virar para o mesmo: - Ah, e não conte a ninguém ou aquela sua dívida comigo irá triplicar, não pense que eu esqueci!

- Mulher doida... – Zoro murmurou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la andando, até sumir de vista.

Nami podia ser uma "bruxa" ou "louca", como Zoro vivia a chamando, ela o tirava do sério na maior parte das vezes, e ele também a irritava profundamente, ele sabia. Mas talvez fosse isso que o atraía tanto. Aquela mulher complicada, que tinha sua maneira bem peculiar de se expressar.

Suspirou, ainda deitado. Bem, era hora de voltar para o palácio. Mas, para que lado o palácio estava mesmo?

Zoro congelou abruptamente ao se lembrar desse fato. Ele não sabia como voltar, nem sabia como fora parar ali. Estava perdido.

- E-espera... Nami! – Gritou, se levantando rapidamente e saindo correndo em direção aonde ela havia andado antes.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava...


End file.
